Molotov Cocktails
The Molotov Cocktail is a weapon that has appeared in every game since Grand Theft Auto 2. It is the most basic explosive weapon throughout the series. Description The Molotov cocktail is an incendiary weapon that is used to set a small area on fire. It is based on the real-life home-made petrol bomb with the same name, which is prepared by inserting a rag into a partially filled glass bottle, allowing the rag to "wick up" the flammable liquid within. This causes the soaked rag to become flammable itself, allowing it to be lit on fire. Because the fumes from the flammable liquid (which are actually what catches fire, not the liquid itself) are contained within the bottle, full ignition does not occur until the glass container is ruptured, allowing the fumes to escape. This normally happens upon impact of the Molotov against a hard surface, after being thrown. It can set vehicles and groups of pedestrians on fire. Victims on foot will catch fire and die if close enough to the flames. In GTA2 molotov doesn't set fire, but explodes. Use of the Molotov will normally result in at a 1-star to 3-star wanted level. It proves to be one of the most deadly weapons for the player when used at close range. It is one of only two weapons which can destroy a Rhino, the other being a Flamethrower. In Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories the Molotov is more effective and can destroy a vehicle rapidly fast after one bottle being thrown at the vehicle (providing the vehicle is in the inner circle of the blast) and merely looks like a mini atomic bomb when exploding that deals enough damage to annihilate up to 10 people and 7 vehicles at close range (the latter occurs in a chain reaction). Also, in all 3D Universe games, one or two Molotovs is capable of taking down an airborne helicopter, making it suitable to fend off pursuing Police Mavericks above during a 3-star police chases on foot (except GTA III). In Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, the player can use the touch screen to throw Molotov Cocktails at a distance in any direction. Huang Lee can go to gas stations marked in the radar to fill up bottles of gasoline to use as Molotov Cocktails. A minigame is associated to this with the player using the touch screen to aim the gas nozzle to the bottle and shoving a cloth into the bottle. In the PSP version, however, the molotovs can be thrown with the same button used for most weapons, and the molotov making minigame uses a button combination. In Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, when thrown at something like a wall, the Molotov will set alight anyone standing behind it, making it a very effective weapon against enemies behind cover without exposing the player to enemy fire. The Molotov is a very effective and advisable weapon to use in gang warfare since it has the power to take down a large number of enemies or even an entire wave in a single throw. They are not as hard to use as Grenades as their flames spread in all directions. Since GTA IV the flamethrower has been removed, the player can only set a fire with molotov cocktail and jerry can (In GTA 5, require a shoot to light on). Also, other explosive weapons and vehicles can make fire when exploded but not very efficient. Gallery In-game model MolotovCocktail-GTAVC.jpg|GTA III, GTA Vice City, GTA Liberty City Stories and GTA Vice City Stories. MolotovCocktail-GTASA.png|GTA San Andreas. Cocktail_molotov_gta_a.png|Mike throwing a Molotov Cocktail in GTA Advance. MolotovCocktail-GTA4.png|GTA IV. MolotovCocktailWithLiquid-GTAIV.png|Molotov Cocktail with liquid in GTA IV. MakingaMolotovCW.png|Making a Molotov Cocktail in GTA Chinatown Wars. Huang Molotov.jpg-600x320.jpg|Huang Lee about to throw a Molotov Cocktail. MolotovCocktail-GTAV.png|GTA V. Trevor_using_a_molotov_cocktail.jpg|Trevor throwing a Molotov Cocktail in GTA V's second trailer. HUD icon MolotovCocktail-GTA2-icon.png|GTA 2. MOLOTOV3HUD.jpg|GTA III. MolotovCocktail-GTAVC-icon.png|GTA Vice City. MolotovCocktail-GTASA-icon.png|GTA San Andreas. MolotovCocktail-GTAA-icon.jpg|GTA Advance. MolotovCocktail-GTA4-icon.png|GTA IV. MolotovCocktail-GTAV-HUD.png|GTA V. Locations GTA III *Saint Mark's, Portland - Inside the abandoned rail tunnel (that runs underneath Saint Mark's) just southeast of 8-Ball's Bombshop in Harwood. To obtain them, simply kill the 4 tramps inside. A Hidden Package will be in the center of their 'circle'. *Liberty Campus, Staunton Island - On the upper level on the north part of the Campus Courtyard next to the east set of stairs. This pickup will give you 10 molotovs. *Pike Creek, Shoreside Vale - Available to buy in the unnumbered garage at the Pike Creek LCPD Compound after completion of A Drop In The Ocean ($2,000). *Spawns at every safehouse after collecting 60 Hidden Packages. GTA Vice City *Downtown - At the Tacocalypse restaurant across the street east of the Hyman Condo. GTA San Andreas *Vinewood, Los Santos - To the right of the Hobos diner in the northeast portion (directly west of the 24/7). *Ocean Docks, Los Santos - To the right of a short street that connects to Los Santos International Airport, underneath a building. *East Los Santos, Los Santos - In an alleyway , north of Cluckin' Bell. *Ganton, Los Santos - Inside the kitchen of the Johnson House after spraying all 100 tags. *Palomino Creek, Red County - At the southwest corner of the rooftop of the red brick building at the southwest edge of town (above Drive-Thru Confessions). *Flint Range, Flint County - If you date Helena Wankstein, you can gain access to her tool shed in Flint Range. A Molotov Cocktail is one of those weapons inside the shed. *Creek, Las Venturas - At the shopping center, on the roof at the very southern edge. *Come-A-Lot, Las Venturas - At the north end of the casino, on the roof of the tan brick building at the southwest corner of the intersection one block east of The Camel's Toe pyramid. *Fort Carson, Bone County - Next to the dumpster behind the P Hat Liquor store at the south end of town. GTA Liberty City Stories *Red Light District, Portland - In the ruins of the Dolls House after the mission Blow up 'Dolls'. *Belleville Park, Staunton Island - Down the set of stairs leading to the toilet block. *Belleville Park, Staunton Island - Behind the fire station, after beating the side mission Karmageddon. *At the picnic area in Cochrane Dam, Shoreside Vale *Used by the Liberty City Trade Union, along with the baseball bat. GTA Vice City Stories *Viceport - Inside a container located inside the Civil Asset Forfeiture Impound yard. In order to get it, the player can use one of the two ramps or an aircraft. *Ocean Beach - Near to a sitting bench by the beach on the long grassy area. *Behind all safehouses after popping 40 Red Balloons. GTA IV Molotov Cocktails can be purchased at the back-alley gun shops for $500. They can also be purchased from Little Jacob for $350. Being hit by one on multiplayer is not a death sentence, because you can pause and will not take fire damage while the flames begin to extinguish. However, you can still be killed, stabbed, shot, or otherwise hurt. They can be used from cars, but it is difficult to do so as the Molotov would have to hit the target directly. A couple Molotovs will flame up a car also, while four will set it ablaze, and six will completely destroy it or render it inoperable. Broker *Firefly Island - Can be found in the rest area near the Memory Lanes bowling alley. *Firefly Projects - Can be found on the west side of the projects off Cokanuk Avenue. *BOABO - Can be found in an underground dock on the water's edge off Chicory Street. This pickup is relatively difficult to obtain due to its location. Bohan *Little Bay - Can be found on a boat launch to the right of the Dukes Bay Bridge. Charge Island *East Borough Bridge - Can be found on top of the steel superstructure before the Bohan off-ramp. Algonquin *Northwood - Can be found in a loading dock near the water's edge off Ivy Drive North. *Westminster - Can be found on the catwalk overlooking the helipad on the water. This helipad is where Niko Bellic steals the helicopter during the mission Dust Off. Alderney *Acter - Can be found in a grassy area next to a tree behind some houses north of Moog Street. GTA Chinatown Wars *Can be made at any Filling Station. *Purchasable from Ammu-Nation. GTA V *Can be found on the back deck of the Boathouse in Sandy Shores just a block northwest of the Ammu-Nation *Can be found under the Great Ocean Highway at the beach south of Hookies . It is 0.13mi south of from the Hookies carpark under the Great Ocean Highway. Take the dirt road to the beach and as soon as the trail ends on the map turn left. *On the top floor of the construction site in Little Seoul. It is by the north end of the southernmost blue JETSAM container on the north building. *At the rear of the Chumash Plaza. *In the alley behind the Mirror Park barber shop. *After you exit Paleto Bay to the east, at the end of the "Zancudo Grain Growers" field right next to the bushes and the ladder of the small water tower, official located in the "Mount Chiliad" area. *At the smaller Stoner Cement Works plant on Baytree Canyon Road, under one of the little carport-like roofs on the west side of the property. GTA Online *Can be found in Crate Drops. *Can also be found in ammo drops from Merryweather. *Can be found in several player-created deathmatches. Trivia *In the 3D Universe, attempting to take down a helicopter with a Molotov, will make it simply catch fire and explode in mid-air, rather than spinning out of control. *In some games, blowing up any law enforcement vehicles occupied by two or more officers inside with a Molotov will result to an instant 3-star wanted level. *In GTA IV, Molotovs are made from Cherenkov Vodka bottles. In GTA V, they're made with Logger Beer bottles. *In GTA Liberty City Stories, when a Molotov's flames come into contact with a glass window (like the one in Capital Autos), the windows will shatter like they are hit by a vehicle or another weapon. Only happens on rare occasions. *In GTA Vice City Stories and GTA IV, the Molotov cocktail is possibly made of napalm, rather than gasoline or alcohol, as it have more destructive effect. *In GTA San Andreas and GTA IV, the Molotov is quite powerful and effective when used against a group of enemies, rather than the other renditions. *In the second trailer of GTA V, Trevor is seen throwing a Molotov Cocktail to burn down a meth lab of his rival gang in his earlier mission 'Crystal Maze' which is impossible to do in the actual game; you have to shoot to ignite the gasoline trailer in order to burn the meth lab down. (Interestingly, he is holding a Dippo in front of the meth lab in one of his artworks, which was cut during the development.) *There is a mod for GTA IV called "Molotov Launcher", which allows players to modify any firearms (e.g shotgun) into a Molotov-firing guns. Navigation }} de:Molotowcocktail es:Cóctel molotov nl:Molotov pt:Cocktail Molotov Category:Weapons Category:Weapons in GTA 2 Category:Weapons in GTA III Category:Weapons in GTA Vice City Category:Weapons in GTA Advance Category:Weapons in GTA San Andreas Category:Weapons in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Weapons in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Weapons in GTA IV Category:Thrown Weapons Category:Weapons in GTA V Category:Explosive Weapons Category:Weapons in GTA Online